Companion to Isa Romanoff
by Auggie Frank
Summary: Companion to Isa Romanoff. This is where Jane Foster meets Thor's mother and Father. I was asked if I was going to include Jane in this story, so I decided to write this so this was not a filler in Isa Romanoff.


"Jane, I wish to take you to my home to meet my mother and father." Thor told his dear Jane Foster while she was leaning against him looking at the evening sky beside the fire.

"Really?" She asked, suddendly sitting up and looking him in the eyes searching for lies.

"Yes, I am sure that they will love you as much as I do." Thor answered giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. She seemed to find no lies in his eyes and smiled at the thought of traveling to Asgard. But deep down, she felt a twinge of guilt for being more excited being sent through the bifrost then meeting her boyfriends family. Subconsciously, Jane knew that she loved Science more then Thor. But she could not admit this to Thor because she was still unsure of her self.

"I would like to meet your family." She said back before Thor would become suspicious of her. "When will we be leaving?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow. I will have Heimdel open the Bifrost in the morn. Then you shall see the beauty of my home. And the world that may soon be your home aswell." Thor answered.

**Time skip to the Meeting with Odin and Frigga.**

"Mother, Father, I wish to meet my beloved Jane of Midgard." Thor spoke while bowing his head slightley in respect to his father, the King of Asgard. Jane was hidden behind Thor unsure of what to do. Not knowing that she was disrespecting the royal family by not bowing to the family because she seen as nothing but a mortal woman of Midgard. The gaurds, and the council, and Thor's warrior companions did seen the deadly look in Frigga's eyes.

"My son, you have-" Odin began, but was cut off by his wife.

"Jane, is it?" Frigga asked her son who nodded, answereing her question, not knowing what was going to happen. "Jane come, stand before me."

Jane moved and stood in front of Frigga nervously.

"Jane, what does my son me to you?" she asked already knowing that she will not like any answer that Jane gives her. She knew as soon as she heard of her son taking interest in the Midgradian woman she would not approve of her.

"H-he means a lot to me. He protected me. H-he helped me regain my work back." She said quietly.

"Your work?"

"My science and equipment. It was taken by the goverment." Jane answered, still not looking at Frigga.

"Do you love my son?" Frigga demanded not paying any attention to the looks of concern her husband and son were giving her.

"Mother-" Thor was about to intervene.

"Silence Thor. It is a simple question." Frigga silenced her son before looking back at Jane giving her a look that demanded an answer.

"I-I..." Jane sputtered.

"It is a simple question Jane. Do you love Thor?" Frigga demanded. Seeing that Jane was not going to answer anytime soon and noticing the pained look and her sons face she addressed Jane again. "I can see it in your eyes Ms. Jane that you do not truely love my son. If you loved him, you would not have had to think about the question."

"I-" Jane was about to argue with the queen.

"You see Jane, my son was betrothed to another the very day he was born. He was promised to the princess of Vanaheim. The same goes for Danella_(pronounced- Dan-yell-ah)I, _She was bound to my eldest son the day she was born. She is a warrior, a great leader, and with no doubt in my mind, will love my son with all her heart. Were as you, Jane Foster, you are a simple Midgardian who is more intersted in Science then she is in love. I can see it in you eyes Ms. Foster, you were going to break my sons heart not long after you returned to Midgard. You only traveled to my home in intrest in the Bifrost." Frigga spoke with no shame, only caring in the well being of her beloved son.

"Jane, please. Please tell me that my mother is not right. That you would not hurt me in the way I swore never to hurt you." Thor pleaded, his eyes watering in the tears that where going to fall if Jane did not deny the words of his mother.

"Thor, please, understand that I-" Jane began.

"That you what? That you never loved me in the way that I once loved you? That you used me so you can further your career in the world of Science?" Thor snapped.

"Thor I-" Jane tried again to explain.

Frigga, seeing her son about to reach his breaking point spoke again. "Gaurds, bring this woman to Heimdel and tell him, that by my comand, that she be sent back to Midgard and is never to return to Asgard."

Two of the gaurds took hold of Jane's arms and dragging her back to the Bifrost. Her screaming and begging Thor to have the gaurds release her so that he and her could return to Midgard together. But he paid her no mind and was slowly retreating to his chambers. Silently praying that he would not break down till he was in the security of his chambers.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range Odin spoke.

"When have you last heard of the Princess of Vanaheim?" He questioned.

"Danella was sent to Midgard by her father for her safety because Vanaheim was threatned with a war at the time. She has no recollection of her life on Vanaheim. Only her training as a warrior. But she is safe. She will remember who she truely is once she is reintroduced to our son." Frigga answered whilst looking out at their kingdom.

"Do you know where on Midgard, Danella is dear?" Odin asked joining his wife.

"Right now, at this very moment, she is assisting a Dr. Richards and company running their building. To be more procise, she is in the City of New York, currently, in the labratory of the Baxtor building."


End file.
